Randomness
by Kamon24121
Summary: The April Fools episode inspired this Multi-Chapter story. There will be a bunch of random events and a lot of fluff and other stuff! Ships include: ALL! Cabbie, Rori, Randre, Tandre, Bade, Jori, Cori, Cade, Catorade, Reck, Bandre, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Cat looked over at Robbie and her heart melted.

He flipped his hair.

Cat grinned; she loved Robbie like this.

His awkward hair flip was the perfect cupcake to her.

She sighed as the bell rang and he got up.

"Robbie!" she heard her voice yell out for him.

_Oh no. I was supposed to think that. Great job Cat! Boo-ie! Ha ha. That's a funny word!_

Robbie turned around and smiled. "Cat?"

She grinned and her dimples showed.

"I... I love your dimples." he said.

Cat smiled and they kissed.

When they pulled away from each other she looked up at him.

"Oh Robbie I-"

**Robbie Woke Up**

"Where am I?" Robbie asked looking around.

Sikowitz glared at him. "You're in class boy."

"But I was just with Cat! Where'd she go?" he asked.

Sikowitz shrugged. "Zebras only know."

Tori walked out on stage in a spaghetti costume and sang Make It Shine.

Robbie looked at her confused.

"Tori?" he asked.

Sikowitz left, came back in, grabbed a coconut, and left again.

Tori grinned. "Hey Robbie."

She waved and the smile on her face seemed to be growing bigger and bigger.

Cat walked out on stage and Robbie was starstruck.

"Cat! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Cat looked over at him and giggled.

Tori frowned. "Robbie."

"What?" he asked, looking over at Tori.

"I just sang for you." she whispered.

Cat started twirling her hair.

Robbie nodded. "Okay? That was nice of you."

Tori jumped into Robbie's arms and started crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffed. "You don't love me."

"I don't what?" he asked and dropped her.

Tori cried in pain as she fell to the floor and Andre and Beck ran into the classroom.

"What is going on here?" Beck asked.

"Why is there a red head on the stage?" Andre asked.

Cat giggled again, still twirling her hair.

"This woman is on the floor!" Beck yelled and pointed.

Andre walked over to Tori and slapped her.

"She needs to go home." he cried.

Beck nodded and solluted Andre.

Andre did the same and they picked her up.

Andre took Tori's feet and Beck held her arms and her head.

Beck bumped into the floor and dropped Tori.

"Ow!" Tori cried again.

"Sorry doll!" Beck said in an English accent.

Jade came in through the window. "Really Beck. Doll?"

Beck ran out of the room.

"Come on man! You can't leave me alone. I can't pick up this chick alone." Andre complained.

Jade smirked. "I'll help you Andre."

Tori got up. "I'm okay!" she cried and grabbed Andre's arm and ran out.

Jade looked at Robbie and he backed away slowly.

"That's right Afro. Back away slowly." Jade hissed.

Beck ran in and walked up to Jade.

"Jade. I'm sorry." he said.

"About wha-"

He kissed her.

Cat looked at them and sighed.

Robbie did the same.

"Cat." he said.

She looked at him.

"Wanna make out?" he asked.

She giggled. "No."

She left.

"Afros never get any action." Rex's voice came from the closet.

Robbie looked at Beck and Jade.

"Don't swallow each other." he muttered a little too loud.

Jade pulled away from Beck and walked over to Robbie slowly.

"Eep!" Robbie squeeked.

Jade pulled out scissors. "What did you say?"

"Come on. Let's go to my RV." Beck said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jade dropped the scissors and turned around.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Really."

A tear fell from her eye and he wiped it away.

"Come on. Let's go Jade..." he smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

She smiled and more tears fell as they left.

Robbie back up to the wall and slid his back down the wall and sat there alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie sighed and got up and walked over to the closet and pulled Rex out.

"Ah!" Rex eclaimed.

Robbie rolled his eyes and threw him across the room.

Rex landed on the stage, his arms and legs twisted in odd positions.

"Robbie..." Cat whispered.

Robbie looked around.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Cat knocked on the window. "Over here!" she cried.

He smiled and walked over to the window slowly.

Cat grinned and put on red lipstick.

Robbie looked at her confused.

She smacked her lips together and kissed the window.

"Want me to open the window?" he asked her.

"What..?" she asked him.

"Do you want me to-"

Sinjin came up from behind Cat with a hammer and pulled it up.

Robbie pointed.

Cat looked at him confused.

"Behind you!" he yelled.

She looked behind herself and screamed.

"Move..." Sinjin cried.

Cat did so and he banged the hammer into the window and it broke.

Pieces of glass shattered all over the floor of the classroom and Robbie backed away slowly.

The door opened and Trina walked in.

Sinjin looked over at her and smiled.

"Trina?" Cat asked, stepping inside. "What are you doing here?"

Sinjin came inside and ran over to her. "She's here because of me..." he said, handing her the hammer.

She took it and kissed him on the cheek. "My hero."

Robbie looked over at Cat completely confused and she looked at him the same way.

"Okay..." Robbie said.

Trina nodded. "Come on Sinjin..." she smiled and they walked out of the classroom.

"Wait!" Robbie called.

Cat sighed. "They left the door open..."

Robbie nodded and walked across the room to shut it.

Tori came in from the window and shook her head at the glass. "What happened here?" she asked.

Both Robbie and Cat shrugged.

Tori pulled out a sign from behind her. "Next scene!" she cried.

* * *

Andre and Tori sat next to each other on the lunch table.

Tori laughed at something he said.

"Soup?" Andre asked her smilling.

Tori nodded. "Yes please..."

Cat sat down and grinned. "Here's a fork."

Tori looked at it for a second, but took it anyway. "Thanks... Cat." she said.

Andre picked up a muffin off of the ground and put it on the table.

Jade and Beck came to the table and sat down.

Tori grinned. "So you two are back together again?" she asked.

Jade nodded and hugged her boyfriend tight. "Yep."

Beck kissed her and looked over at the muffin. "Is that chocolate chip?" he asked.

Andre nodded. "Want it?" he asked.

Beck smiled and went to grab it, but Cat hit him. "What was that for?" he asked her.

"Andre just got that off of the ground." she told him.

"Oh... well in that case," he took his hand back.

Jade laughed.

Tori sighed and ate her soup with the fork.

Trina and Sinjin walked by the table, hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" Trina grinned and waved with her other hand.

"Hi?" Tori said.

Sinjin laughed. "Why are you eating your soup with a fork?" he asked Tori.

Tori sighed. "Because Cat gave me her fork."

He looked at Cat and gave her a high five. "Great job girl!"

Cat giggled.

Robbie came running to the lunch table in a bikini. "What did I miss?" he asked.

Everyone began to laugh.

"What..?" he asked. "Is there something in my teeth?"

Cat shook her head. "No..."

Trina and Sinjin left to find their own little table.

Tori sighed and got up. "Here..." she took off her jacket and gave it to him.

Andre took off his backpack and threw his gym shorts at Robbie. "And put these on too."

Robbie sighed and put the clothes on.

Cat giggled.

"What?" he asked, sitting down finally and eyeing the muffin.

"Why did you come to school with a bikini on?" Cat asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. Please explain that to us..."

Tori laughed and Andre and Beck looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Beck and Andre made a bet..." Robbie explained.

Tori nodded and Cat sighed, shaking her head and trying not to laugh again.

"What was this bet?" Jade asked, a little worried now.

Robbie muttered something.

"Huh?" Jade asked.

Beck and Andre sighed.

"It's nothing..." Beck said.

"Long story short. He lost..." Andre said. "Muffin?" he asked Robbie.

Robbie grinned and took the muffin.

Cat slapped it out of his hands and kissed him.

"Whoa!" everyone explained.

Robbie looked at her shocked. "That was-"

"Amazing. I know..." Cat said.

"I want you to-"

"Meet your parents... I know." she sighed and pat him on the head. "Bye Robbie."

She got up and went to her locker.

Robbie looked at everyone's shocked faced. "What... just happened."

Everyone sat there quietly and shook their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie walked through the hallway after the bell rang and found Cat at her locker.

"Cat!" he cried.

She shut her locker and started to walk off.

"Hey Cat!" he called after her.

She ignored him and kept walking.

He sighed and ran towards her.

She walked through a door and he followed behind her.

He looked around and groaned.

_Where did she go?_

Sikowitz walked up to him. "What are you doing in here boy?" he asked.

Robbie looked around again. "I- I was following someone."

Sikowitz smiled. "The red head?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Cat, did you see her walk in here?" he asked his teacher.

Sikowitz shook his head. "Nope..."

Robbie groaned. "Okay. Well where does this lead to?"

Sikowitz looked around and smiled.

Robbie looked at him confused.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

Robbie nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"This room... leads to my classroom." he smiled.

Robbie looked around. "Ah..."

Sikowitz nodded and walked away.

"Wait!" Robbie cried and ran after him.

* * *

Robbie walked into Sikowitz's room once again and sighed.

_Back where it all started..._

He sighed.

He stood there on stage and looked around the room.

He started to hear crying and looked at the corner again.

There was Cat.

She was sitting in a ball crying silently.

"Cat..." Robbie whispered and walked over to her slowly.

She looked up. "Hi, Robbie."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know..." she cried.

He looked at her without saying a single word.

She looked so upset, but if she didn't know why she was, what exactly was wrong?

"Cat," he said.

She looked up at him again. "Yes?"

"You're beautiful." he told her.

She smiled. "Thanks..."

He wiped her tears away. "No. Cat, I really mean it. You are so beautiful. I like you...I love you."

She looked down shyly and sighed.

"Cat..?" he asked.

She looked up slowly. "Yes, Robbie?"

He looked away nervously. "Nevermind..."

She sighed. "Oh."

They looked at each other awkwardly and Robbie leaned in slowly.

A small smile formed on Cat's face and their lips met.

Robbie kissed her and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

The kiss was sweet and meaningful from each person.

Cat made a small giggle when Robbie finally pulled away and he looked at her with an awkward grin.

He chuckled. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that..?"

She shook her head. "I'm guessing for a long long time."

He nodded.

She smiled, her dimples showing themselves once again. "I like that feeling..." She clapped her hands. "Do it again! Do it again!"

He chuckled and kissed her once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Singin sat on the couch and turned to see Trina in a beautiful purple dress.

"That looks familiar..." he said.

She looked at him. "Hmm?"

He shook his head. "Never mind... is dinner almost done?"

She nodded and ran over to the oven and pulled out the turkey.

There was a knock at the door.

Trina didn't budge from her spot in the kitchen.

Singin looked over. "Should I get that." he said and got up.

Trina ran over and slapped him on the head.

He looked back and she was back in the kitchen.

"Okay..?" he sighed and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

Cat and Robbie grinned.

"Cat," Sinjin cried. "Robbie..? What are you two doing here?"

Cat giggled and pulled Robbie's arm inside.

"What are you two-"

Cat kissed Robbie and he smiled.

"Guys! I-"

They ran upstairs.

Sinjin sighed and walked back to the couch and sat down. "Done yet?" he asked Trina.

She nodded. "Yep," and came over with two plates.

He grinned at the plate of food and ate the second she put it down.

She laughed at the way he did that and sighed finally taking a bite of her hard work.

Finally! This once she made a cooked turkey.

She grinned in accomplishment and ate with her boyfriend.

* * *

Tori sighed.

Andre looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking his hands off of his piano.

She sighed again.

"Tori?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Yeah..?"

"What's wrong?" he asked once again.

He pounded down on some random keys.

"I don't know... it's just that-" she stopped and shook her head.

He pulled his hands away from the keys again and looked at her. "Just that what? Tell me..."

She sighed.

"Come on." he got up and poked her. "Tell me," he poked her again.

She smiled.

"Tell me..." he poked her yet again.

She giggled. "Ugh, fine..."

He poked her once more, probably just for fun, and got back down on the piano bench.

"You know how Beck and Jade are always together and showing off their relationship everywhere they go?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"I'm jealous... I want that." she sighed.

He looked down and sighed.

His hands knew what to say before him; they got back up on the piano and started playing "Don't Wake Me Up" by Chris Brown.

She grinned and walked over to him and started singing along.

When the song ended they looked at each other and he got up, just staring at her and walking closer and closer.

"Andre..." she whispered when they were just an inch apart.

She slowly closed her eyes and he kissed her.

* * *

Cat kissed Robbie. "I love you."

"I've loved you for a long time..." he said.

She giggled. "Well, I just found out that I'm in love with you."

He rolled his eyes, grinning. "Well, I have written a billion notes to you, but never had the nerve to give them to you."

She cocked her head to the side. "Really? What does one of them say..?"

He sighed. "There's one... I wrote last night."

She smiled.

"Cat, you're eyes-" he shook his head. "It's silly."

She kissed him on the cheek. "No. It's sweet... Remind me to ask you to bring those to me at school one day."

He sighed and nodded, kissing her again.

* * *

Beck kissed Jade.

She sighed afterward. "I'm sorry we broke up...again."

He shrugged. "Why? It's not all your fault."

She sighed. "I don't know... I just have a feeling it was mainly my fault..."

He lifted her head and looked into her eyes.

She looked away, but smiled.

"You know it's not your fault..." he kissed her gently. "I'm sorry if I've even made you think that..."

She sighed and forced a small smile.

He grinned back. "There's that smile I love."

She giggled.

"And that laugh..." he sighed and tapped her on the nose.

She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

He chuckled and held her close. "I love you Jade."

"I love you too, Beck." she grinned.


End file.
